


Prefect Christmas - a scene from The Prefect Chronicles

by Squarepeg72



Series: Prefect Chronicles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Gregory Goyle is a nervous wreck waiting for Hermione to join him for a Christmas Celebration. Hermione Granger is a nervous wreck trying to join Greg for Christmas. Can these two get to the same space and settle each others nerves?





	Prefect Christmas - a scene from The Prefect Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fairest of the Rare's Advent Event 2017
> 
> This is an expansion of a scene from Prefect Treasures, the third chapter of Prefect Chronicles …Enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/38222855754/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Gregory Goyle was not a man to fear many things. He had defied his parents, faked a Dark Mark and fought for the “wrong side” in a War. But he was petrified. By a slip of a witch and her answer to a question.

Hermione Granger was never nervous. She has defied the odds, found solutions to unsolvable problems, and survived a War that took too many good people. But she was shaken. By a fireplace and a handful of powder.

Gregory looked out the window of the empty classroom on the third floor. This room had become a haven for him over the last three years. A little more private than his favorite corner of the library and steeped in memories. He and Mia had spent quiet hours together, figuring out who and what they wanted to be. This classroom was special. They had watched others go home for holidays and celebrated surviving what others had not in this room. Gregory had taken care to decorate the room with fairy lights and candles and a tiny tree in front of the window. There were pillows and blankets on the floor and food had been set out on the desk at the front of the room. He had a few little gifts under the tree for Mia, but the biggest gift was in his pocket. He had thought about wrapping it up but, he hadn’t. He could barely breathe when he looked at it, so there was no way he was going to be able to wrap it. Everything in the room was ready. Except him.

Hermione looked at the Floo in her flat. All she had to do was step in and drop her handful of green powder. She would be at Hogwarts with Greg in “their” classroom. She was going to spend the two weeks of winter break with him. She was going to “their” classroom because he had asked her. She had good memories in that room. She was looking forward to quiet time with Greg but, she was nervous. They had been spending more time together since she had gotten back from her last assignment. He was becoming important to her. She missed their quiet times in the library. She had started to look for him when she had a question or needed help doing research. Her bags were packed and sitting in the Floo. His present was tucked in her beaded bag. Everything was ready. Except her.

Gregory was standing at the window and staring at nothing. He reached in his pocket and pulled out Mia’s present. Watching the lights in the room twinkle off the three diamonds, he slid the ring onto his smallest finger. The ring would not go over his last knuckle and reminded him just how small Mia was. But she seemed to fit with him perfectly. He could pull her into his arms and she fit, her head tucked under his chin and her arms trying to reach all the way around him, a perfect fit. He continued to watch the snow fall outside as he waited for Mia to arrive. He had a speech planned and he had a plan but, even the best made plans have a way of falling apart.

Hermione dropped grabbed her bag tightly and dropped her handful of powder. In a flash, she was standing in the fireplace of her favorite classroom at Hogwarts. The room had been decorated for Christmas and Greg was staring out the window. It seemed like every year they ended up like this, him staring out the window and her catching him staring. Hermione asat her bag down quietly and walked toward the window. Greg lifted his hand to touch the window and something on his little finger caught the light. Clearing her throat, Hermione said the first thing that came to mind. “What’s on your mind, Goyle? You seem to be staring a hole through the glass.” 

Greg turned and dropped to his knees. Every thought he had in his head disappeared. Mia was here and he never wanted her to go again. He reached for her and pulled her into his body. He could feel her trembling. He needed to find his voice. He said the first thing that came to mind, “Just wondering what I have gotten myself into into, is all, Granger.”

Hermione felt Greg tremble as he held her wrapped in his arms. Something was bothering him but, for right now, she was going to enjoy being held by him. She had missed his strong arms pulling her into him and settling her under his chin. He was on his knees in front of her, holding on for dear life. Hermione twined her fingers through Greg’s dark hair and took a deep breath. “I have missed you.”

Gregory Goyle was on his knees, trembling, clinging to the love of his life. Now all her had to do was get his voice and brain to work. Looking up at Mia, he let go of her and pulled her ring off his finger. Fumbling, he found her left hand and pulled it to his chest. He just let his heart tumble out before as he stared into her beautiful, whiskey colored eyes. “My Mia … I did not know how empty I was until you were out of my reach. I can’t do this without you … Hermione … Hermione, will you marry me?”

Hermione Granger was speechless. Greg was holding a silver feather against her finger and had just laid his heart at her feet. He was waiting on an answer. She was waiting on her voice to return. SHe knew her answer, with her whole body, she knew her answer. Dropping to her knees, Hermione whispered “Yes” and felt the silver feather wrap around her finger. Taking Greg’s smiling face into her hands, she kissed him. “Merry Christmas, my heart.”


End file.
